Question: A rectangle is $5$ feet long. The rectangle is also $2$ feet wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ 10 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 feet. The width is 2 feet. Thus the area is $5\times2$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 2 = 10 $ We can also count 10 square feet.